gleethesoulscrapersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadie Hawkins
Sadie Hawkins ''' is the eleventh episode of the first season of Glee: Paint The Sky. What would have happened *Kitty was going to leave Portland due to her dad getting a new job abroad and say goodbye to Star Dominion in 1x09. Devonne and Mary Lou would be missing her severely. Devonne kind of feels like she's been betrayed and that their friendship wasn't considered in any of the discussions Kitty had with her parents. But Mary Lou despite loving Devonne to bits, realises she can be extremely irritating and realises Kitty did help in toning Devonne's extremist behaviour. Plus, she just misses her and tries to skype with her, to no avail...as Kitty's really busy in packing, settling into her new school and just adjusting to a new life in France. *Since the club learns having at least one song from a movie soundtrack is a requirement for Sectionals They decide to make everything to do with the prom, the entertainment, and the decorations movie-themed. *Prior to one of her prom performances...Mary Lou would have a lightbulb moment and decides to get the AV club to set up a live camera to film the whole prom experience to send to Kitty. Mary Lou also rounds up everyone to send their love to her. *Aurora would find herself dateless. *Walker despite kissing Spencer, apologises to Beth in hope she'll ask him to Sadie Hawkins. She decides to ask him, but only as a friend and with no promise, of getting back together. *Before prom, there would be a pre-party at Parrish's mansion and prior to the scene, Spencer would have been asked by CJ to plant some cameras throughout..so CJ could get a story out of him. Parrish would have nearly caught her..but Spencer would have used her charms on him. *In '''Tribute, '''One member of Star Dominion had to chose to represent the club in a concert. Mary Lou and Jessica auditioned but Mary Lou won. However, upon learning Jessica wants to be more of an active part in the club..she'd give Jessica the solo. In this episode, Jessica is worried she'll fail at her Julliard audition, but gets some reasurrance from Mary Lou who reminds her she got rave reviews at the concert. Jessica says she's so thankful for Mary Lou letting her perform the solo and she knows she's said many thanks but she doesn't think she's said it enough because it meant so much. She expresses her desire in performing a duet with her at Prom and the two decide to take it away. The pair sing "You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home", dedicated to Kitty. *Parrish would be Dana's date and to prepare, Devonne would give Dana a full-blown makeover. *Parrish pays Arrow to kiss Dana.... to see if she reciprocates because he wants to know if her feelings for him are true. When Arrow kisses Dana, Dana slaps him and is hurt when she discovers Parrish didn't trust her feelings for him were genuine...and more to do with the money she learnt he possesses. *Jessica, Marc and Mary Lou would go to the prom as a trio. *To make prom a night to remember, Star Dominon have a mature discussion and decide to make a truce with The Storm Starlets for the time-being and decide to perform a group number. However, due to Courtney's misbehaviour in the past episodes, she's left out. *Way before the prom starts, Mary Lou decides she's had enough of the new her and wants to go back to her old fashion, the true her..but she's afraid Marc won't accept her that way. But he compliments her beauty. *'''Touch The Sky would have been sung at the end of the episode. Devonne and Mary Lou run into each other in the hallways and scream and shout, upon receiving a text message from Kitty which reads "See you at Sectionals". Songs *'Fashion by Lady Gaga (Confessions of a Shopaholic)' Sung by Dana and Devonne. *'Neutron Star Collision by Muse (The Twilight Saga: Eclipse)' Sung by Walker, Parrish, Arrow and Marc. *'Can't Fight The Moonlight by LeAnn Rimes (Coyote Ugly)' Sung by Mary Lou and Beth (with Star Dominion girls) *'TBA by TBA.' Sung by Dana, Arrow, and Parrish. *'Pocketful Of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield (Easy A) '''Sung by Devonne and Mary Lou. *'It Must Have Been Love by Roxette (Pretty Woman) Sung by Beth and Walker. *'''I Only Want To Be With You by Dusty Springfield. Sung by Dana, Devonne, Jessica, Mary Lou, Aurora and Beth. *'Eye Of The Tiger by Survivor Rocky III) '''Sung by Beth, Dana, Devonne, Aurora and Spencer (with the Storm Starlets and the Star Dominion girls) *'Tale As Old As Time by Angela Landsbury (Beauty And The Beast) Sung by Beth and Aurora. *'''You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home by Miley Cyrus (Hannah Montana: The Movie) Sung by Jessica and Mary Lou. *'Touch The Sky by Julie Fowlis (Brave)' Sung by Mary Lou and Devonne with solos from Star Dominion (includes Elliot and Bella)